Sukuu Sentai Seishinger
by AmeriNinja
Summary: When the planet itself forsakes mankind five brave heroes brimming at the seams with rescue spirit will rise up and save humanity. Using special Energizer Crystals and Sukuu-Changers five young men and women from distinct backgrounds will come together and defeat Earth's most ancient guardians and the demons that have corrupted them, the Jokeral.


*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

The clicks rung out every time the Jokeral scientist Mr. Fangirel, a short green monster wearing a lab coat, pressed a button on the teleporter's control panel. The mission was simple. General Kabutole was to lure out the Seishingers and destroy them. The team had halted the Jokeral Organization for long enough. When Captain Jokeral asked Kabutole to perform this task he obliged readily. Kabutole, like all Jokeral, was at one point a normal human. He saw the imperfections of humanity as threats against the planet. So he chose to accept the Jokeral's invitation to save his planet. Kabutole was now however, far from human in appearance. He stood at seven feet and had a large beetle's horn on his face. His skin was grey and scaly and his arms had three-foot-long blades coming out at the top of his wrists.

"Are you ready for transport General?" The squeaky voice of Mr. Fangirel asked Kabutole.

"Just get on with it!" General Kabutole snapped just seconds before his giant stature disappeared in a white flash.

In less than a second after disappearing Kabutole raised his eyes to see a blue sky. He couldn't feel the sun's warmth. That was the cost of protecting the planet. No Jokeral could be benefited from Earth's natural pleasures. He could only see. He could only hear words not birds nor the wind. He couldn't taste food nor smell it. He has given all of it up to save it all. Kabutole stopped staring at the sky, remembering his mission he raised his right wrist blade and chased after a group of humans. Spotting a white picnic table, he went ahead and slashed it in half. Scaring the humans should be enough to lure out the Seishingers. There was no need to kill the innocents. The humans ran of course, screaming their heads off when three spandex clad humans formed a line between General Kabutole and the innocents.

"Seishingers…I see you three are still attempting to halt our quest in saving the Earth." Kabutole accused with a single blade pointed at them.

Seishin Red took a step forward and shot back, "You Jokeral are finished! You keep talking about saving the planet…yet you choose to deny humanity!"

"You know nothing!" Kabutole shouted before racing forward toward the rangers and slashing his blades down towards Seishin Red.

"Sukuu Sabers!" The Seishingers shouted in unison summoning a thin bladed sword for each of them. Seishin Red countered Kabutole's blade and jumped back for a moment to avoid a second swing. Seishin Yellow, seeing his chance cut towards Kabutole's stomach. Kabutole Dodged to the side only to be pierced by Seishin Blue's Saber.

"Gah!" General Kabutole let out as smoke let out his side. "This isn't the end Seishingers. I'll see you all shortly." He chuckled as he was teleported away.

Seishin Red and the others slowly stood straight as their suits disappeared into nothingness. The three heroes stood wearing leather jackets with orange reflective tape running down their sleeves. The majority of the jacket was black save for the chest which reflected the color of each member. Seishin Yellow adjusted his collar as Seishin Blue stretched her arms as if yawning. Seishin Red turned towards his teammates and raised his wrist to his lips. "Mission Complete." He announced into a small microphone attached to his Sukuu Changer. The other two nodded with a grin.

"Back when I was a Seishinger, defeating one of Jokeral's monsters was the only true mission complete." A man in a large chair said as he spun it around to face the three jacket wearing Seishingers. The main looked to be middle aged and wore a business suit. "Go ahead and report in."

Seishin Red stepped forward with two fingers at his forehead in salute. "Jericho Cinder, reporting!"

Seishin Blue, doing the same. "Catrina Acual, reporting!"

Seishin Yellow, without stepping forward. "Kyle Strom, reporting."

"Alright you three, you're dismissed." The commander said with a slight frown as a younger girl in a suit as well walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, you should really calm down a bit. They are doing their best, I'm sure of it, Right?" She asked as she looked up at the three heroes.

Kyle was already pulling on a tuxedo and adjusting a yellow tie, Jericho was busy shoving his Sukuu Changer into a red back pack and Catrina was sitting at a table eating a container of blueberry yogurt. The three hadn't even heard what she had said. She turned back towards her father and shook her head.

"It's alright Hiyori. Those three, as you said, are doing their best. Even if their best isn't…quite at my qualifications." The commander said with his head resting on his hand. On his desk in front of him was a photo of he and his daughter as well as a name plate 'Commander Yuki'. "Before you three go!" The commander said demanding their attention. "Keep your communicator links open this time. We don't need a repeat of last week." At this the two young male heroes shut the door behind them heading out of the command center.

"Well, with that out of the way." Hiyori said with a slight giggle. "You said you needed me to pick stuff up at the grocery store, right?" She asked her father.

Catrina perked up and raised her spoon. "Get more yogurt." She said quietly before tossing her empty container into a garbage can before retreating into an empty side room and shutting the door.

Hiyori shook her head with a sigh. "You'd think, since she lives here and all, she'd at least try to be more sociable with me. Right, Papa?" She asked before turning back to him and seeing his head buried in a book he was reading. "Yeesh…maybe we are all anti-social at this point." She groaned before heading out of the Command Center.

General Kabutole, on a single knee, had his head bowed towards a shadowy figure sitting an ivory throne. The Ivory throne clashed against the dark coal mine that the Jokeral called home. The cloaked figure raised a single finger towards Kabutole as if to acknowledge his presence. General Kabutole immediately stood on his feet.

"General Kabutole, reporting sir!" He said in a voice that demanded attention. "I have returned from my mission. I regret to infor…" He tried to go on only to have the cloaked figure raise his full hand up to stop him from speaking. "But sir I…" The general pressed on to no avail as his superior gestured for him to go up. "Yes sir." Kabutole nodded before walking out of the Ivory Throne's chamber.

Kabutole stepped into the teleportation chamber only to be greeted by Mr. Fangirel. "I wonder how mad our leader is at you now." He cackled in his squeaky voice. Kabutole growled before stepping on the teleport pad. "Feeling feisty are we?" The scientist sneered as he set up the system.

"Just teleport me up there. I don't have time for you…" Kabutole growled as his body disappeared.

Hiyori walks through aisles of food picking up a few random boxes and containers here and there. She manages to bend down to tie her shoe just as Kabutole appears outside the store's window. Kabutole chases down a group of humans before Hiyori stands back up and walks to the cash register. Directly behind her, outside the store window the Jokeral General is still causing mayhem.

Hiyori walks outside holding a few plastic bags filled with groceries when she spots the three Seishingers run across the parking lot in their jackets. She looks over to where they are heading to finally notice the towering general. Her bags immediately drop as the heroes stop and raise their fists at Kabutole. "Energize! Seishin!" The trio shout in unison while inserting a colored gem into their Sukuu Changers. They hit a button on the wrist mounted device causing an energy field to escape it and cloak the three from attack as their suits form onto them.

"Flame Rescue, Seishin Red!" Jericho announced as he posed in between the other two.

"Ocean Rescue, Seishin Blue!" Catrina shouted posing on Jericho's right.

"Thunder Rescue, Seishin Yellow!" Kyle proclaimed posing on Jericho's left.

In unison they finished their roll call, "We are the Sukuu Sentai Seishinger, and we're gonna unleash our Rescue Spirits! HA!"

General Kabutole raises a finger into the air and calls out, "Jocklings! Destroy them!" At his command twenty strange pitch black humanoids coated in gemstones sprang out of the ground and charged the three Seishingers. The general stood and watched as the Jocklings fought the Seishingers. Their rock hard fists bashing against the Seishingers armor and being attacked by their sabers. One Jockling in particular strayed from the group and was headed towards Hiyori, who was slowly backing away in fear. Kabutole, spotting the stray one, leapt at him and cuts him down in a single breath. Hiyori fell down and backed away her face riddled in fear.

"Hiyori, run!" Jericho shouted as he cut down a Jockling and ran towards Kabutole.

"Oh? So you know the Seishingers?" Kabutole sneered before scooping her up and leaping on top of the store.

The three Seishingers stand surrounded by crumpled rocks and gems. "Let her go!" Catrina screamed out to which Kyle covered both ears for.

Kabutole and Hiyori disappeared, being teleported down to the Jokeral Base. Jericho and the team power down and Kyle whispers into the microphone, "Commander…we have a problem." He said a little worried.

"It's Hiyori, she's been taken by the Jokeral." Jericho told the commander who made a sound as if he had pounded his fist against the desk. The three heroes lower their wrists and look at each other in worry.


End file.
